


Miss You

by InterstellarRenegade



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, p.s. i'm bad at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterstellarRenegade/pseuds/InterstellarRenegade
Summary: Akaashi and Kenma visit Bokuto and Kuroo at the older boys' university after too long of a period apart.Long-distance relationships are hard.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just some self-indulgent fluff about these pairs that can hopefully entertain you to a degree at least.
> 
> idk guys I just really like these ships help

Akaashi looked down as he heard the blunt _pop_ of plastic against plastic and telltale exasperated sigh as Kenma slammed his DS shut and slid it back into the pocket of his hoodie. The pocket was already sagging with the weight of his phone, and adding the DS only made it look funnier, almost comical as it swung against Kenma’s waist. Akaashi gave Kenma a questioning look when the shorter finally raised his head grumpily.

“Dead,” was the only explanation Kenma offered, breath clouding in the freezing air around the two of them.

Akaashi pulled his scarf off and started pooling it around Kenma’s neck, ignoring the cold rush of air against his newly bared skin. “Your turn.” He pulled off his gloves as well, handing them to Kenma before shoving his hands back into the fuzzy pockets of his coat.

Kenma mumbled a “thanks.” He had forgotten his own set of warm accessories, so Akaashi had set up a system of sharing so that neither of them had to suffer in the cold too long, all while internally kicking himself for not bringing an extra scarf, at least, for the forgetful Nekoma setter. Even though he had reminded him multiple times yesterday that they’d be walking out in the cold for a while after their train, Akaashi knew Kenma was prone to forgetfulness, especially after staying up all night gaming. Akaashi rubbed his numbing nose, pulling out his phone to recheck the directions Kuroo had texted him this morning.

“I see it,” Kenma said, his voice a little brighter but muffled by the scarf he was burrowed into. “Isn’t that it across the road, on the corner?”

Akaashi looked up and followed Kenma’s line of sight. He saw what the boy was referring to, a tall apartment building built from gray concrete bricks shooting up at the end of the street, surrounded by a few others similar in size and shape. Akaashi looked back down at his phone to double check with Kuroo’s directions.

“Yeah, that should be it,” Akaashi agreed, pocketing his phone. “Come on.”

Out of habit instead of necessity this time, since Kenma wasn’t playing a game, Akaashi grabbed Kenma’s hand and looked both ways before leading him across the vacant street, save for a few cars parked on either side. Akaashi didn’t release Kenma’s hand once they were on the sidewalk, tugging him briskly toward the apartment complex they’d spotted and letting his own excitement show. The last time he’d seen Bokuto had been on the setter’s birthday, and that was over a month passed by now-

“Akaashi,” Kenma whined, tugging at his hand to snap him out of his trance.

“Oh,” Akaashi exclaimed, coming to a stop. “I’m sorry.”

Kenma shook his head. “Where now?”

Akaashi faced the apartment complex beside Kenma, tilting his face upward to look at the network of stairs and walkways. He pulled out his phone again to check the directions for the umpteenth time, and heard Kenma sigh next to him.

“Kuroo-san said we should go up the first staircase we see…” Akaashi trailed off, looking up again.

Kenma clicked his tongue in annoyance. “That’s helpful.”

Despite being faced with at least two staircases immediately in front of them, Akaashi decided to take his chances and pulled Kenma toward the one on the left. He knew the apartment number, and he knew this was the right complex, so they’d find it eventually. Kenma huffed with every wrong door they came upon and every extra flight they had to climb, but eventually Akaashi was releasing his hand and pressing the doorbell set into the wall beside apartment number 154.

Kuroo answered the door in a matter of seconds, his face splitting into a giant grin once he saw the two. “Finally!”

Kenma’s expression had reached peak annoyance. “You could’ve given us proper directions, dumbass.” Then he promptly threw his arms around Kuroo and buried his head into his chest.

Kuroo chuckled, smoothing a hand over Kenma’s hair. “Missed you too, kitten.” He looked back up at Akaashi, still standing in the doorway. “Come on in. Bo’s in the shower; he still has no idea you guys are supposed to be here.”

Akaashi broke into a grin of his own. Surprising Bokuto with visits had been his favorite thing to do so far, and Kuroo was always more than happy to help him plan. There was just something irresistible about the way Bokuto’s eyes would widen as he rushed toward Akaashi, tackling him into an enormous hug and spouting off about how much he’d missed him every time. Non-surprise visits weren’t much different, but it was fun to keep up the game nonetheless.

After slipping out of his shoes, Akaashi left Kuroo and Kenma just inside the door to have a few minutes to themselves as he explored the apartment. Kuroo and Bokuto had just started living here at the start of the new semester, and Akaashi hadn’t gotten the chance to see it yet. It opened up to a kitchen on the right and a living area on the left, and Akaashi drifted from the barstools in the kitchen to the couch in the living room, situated behind a coffee table and a modest-sized television which he remembered Bokuto texting him about, saying he’d gotten a “really good deal” on it. There was a short hallway extending down between the two areas, with two doors on the left, one on the right, and one at the very end. Akaashi could hear the muffled sound of a shower running, just as Kuroo had suggested.

“Akaashi, is this your scarf?”

Akaashi turned at word of his name, seeing his two friends had finally stepped farther into the apartment. Kenma was wiping his sleeve across his mouth while Kuroo inspected the scarf around his neck, licking his lips.

“Yeah, Kenma forgot his, so we were sharing,” Akaashi explained, stepping closer to them.

Kuroo looked up, seeming a little shocked. “Really?” Akaashi nodded, and Kuroo smiled warmly, stepping forward to wrap his arms around Akaashi’s shoulders. “Thank you. I’m glad to know someone else is there to look after him.”

Akaashi laughed softly, returning the hug before they pulled apart. “He can mostly take care of himself. Just a little forgetful.”

“I’m right here, you know,” Kenma grumbled, taking the scarf off as well as Akaashi’s gloves and handing them back to their owner.

Kuroo laughed and ducked to press a kiss against Kenma’s temple before offering to take both of their bags back to his and Bokuto’s rooms. Akaashi and Kenma shed their extra layers while he was gone, hanging their coats by the door. Kuroo came back promptly and all three collapsed onto the couch, Kenma cuddled into Kuroo on one end and Akaashi sitting propped against the armrest at the other.

While Akaashi anxiously waited for Bokuto’s appearance, Kuroo kept him busy with questions about how the Nekoma and Fukurodani volleyball teams were coming this year. Now that Kenma and Akaashi were both captains of their respective teams, they always seemed to be busy with the training schedule. It was hard to even get time off to come stay the weekend, but they’d been planning this visit for a while. Kenma left once to retrieve chargers for his phone and DS, and when he came back, Akaashi perked up to hear the sudden absence of running water through the walls. Kuroo winked at him across the couch.

A minute later, a door opened in the hall which Akaashi could not see from where he sat. “Kuroo, were you talking to someone? Who’s here?” Bokuto’s voice echoed into the room.

“Go get dressed and then come see,” Kuroo instructed, and they heard another door open and close shortly afterward.

Akaashi was now on his knees on the couch cushion, elbows resting over the back of the couch as he waited for Bokuto to appear. He was more excited to see him than he had ever let on, foot bouncing behind him and one thumbnail nervously being chewed between his teeth. Kuroo snickered quietly but made no comment, more interested in Kenma impatiently waiting for his electronics to flare back to life.

It seemed like hours to Akaashi before Bokuto finally padded into the room wearing a pair of sweatpants and pulling a t-shirt over his head of still-dripping hair. When the t-shirt cleared his line of sight and he spotted Akaashi, his eyes popped into big ovals and he gasped loudly, bounding toward the couch and then awkwardly stopping, teetering back and forth on his feet as he tried to decide whether he should go around the couch or just tackle his boyfriend from where he was. Akaashi made the decision for him, stretching up a little to grab the front of Bokuto’s shirt and pull him into a kiss.

Bokuto sighed his name and grabbed his face with both hands. “I missed you _soooo_ much.”

Akaashi smiled softly and pushed the cold, wet strands of Bokuto’s hair back so he could kiss his forehead. “I missed you a lot, too.”

Bokuto looked down and caught sight of Kenma stretched out of Kuroo’s lap, and his surprised expression came back immediately. “Kenma’s here too!”

That was all the warning received before Bokuto was vaulting over the back of the couch and tumbling onto Kenma’s lap, arms haphazardly wrapped around the boy’s waist in some form of a hug. Kenma let out a sound of protest when assaulted with Bokuto’s cold head of hair, and Kuroo grimaced at the sudden extra weight on top of him. Akaashi started laughing while he watched Kenma try to squirm out of Bokuto’s grasp, and when Bokuto heard the sound he jumped up and turned around, attaching himself to Akaashi.

“I _missed_ you, Akaashi,” he lamented again, curling up against Akaashi’s chest.

Akaashi rubbed his hand over Bokuto’s back. “I know, Bokuto-san. But could you dry your hair a little? It’s cold.”

Bokuto looked up, chin resting on Akaashi’s chest. “Come with me,” he said, and the gleam in his eye couldn’t have made him more obvious.

Kuroo snorted. “Yeah, yeah, go have your fun, but I’m ordering a pizza, so if you want any you’d better be back out here before it comes.”

Before he knew it, Akaashi was being dragged down the hall and into the bathroom, still misty and warm from Bokuto’s shower. The door was pushed shut a little harshly and then Bokuto was hungrily bringing their lips together, tugging on Akaashi’s lower lip and pushing tongue past teeth. Akaashi exhaled harshly through his nose wound his arms tightly around Bokuto’s neck as they stumbled backwards, the younger boy’s lower back finding the ridge of the sink uncomfortably.

“Missed you,” Bokuto mumbled into Akaashi’s mouth.

Akaashi’s stomach tingled warmly. “I know. I’m here now.”

Bokuto hummed and dropped his head to nuzzle into Akaashi’s neck, pressing a few kisses to the skin before sighing deeply, content. Akaashi kneaded his fingers into Bokuto’s shoulders before reaching over to grab a towel from the rack beside the sink, draping it over Bokuto’s head and starting to rub the water out of his hair. He pulled back with hair sticking out in every direction, but it was significantly drier now, and Akaashi thought it looked cute anyway. He kissed the tip of Bokuto’s nose and pulled him out of the bathroom.

Akaashi was only half-surprised to find Kuroo and Kenma in a most compromising position where they’d left them on the couch, Kenma’s hands pulling at tufts of Kuroo’s hair while they locked lips. Bokuto, however, gasped, and they scrambled apart flushed and flustered at the sound. It took a few seconds for Kuroo to compose himself and point a long finger at Kenma, still on his lap.

“He started it.”

Kenma scoffed but didn’t deny, pushing Kuroo against the backrest of the couch so he could get into a more comfortable position on his lap. Bokuto laughed and pulled a grinning Akaashi down between his legs when he sat, nuzzling happily into Akaashi’s neck from behind. Kuroo pulled out his phone and sheepishly asked what kind of pizza they wanted.

They got three large pizzas for the four of them, taking into account the atrocious appetites of the two older boys, and as they ate Kuroo flipped through the channels on the TV to find a movie for them to watch. They didn’t do much watching though, talking over it until someone turned the volume almost all the way down. Though they texted each other often, it was nice to catch up in person, and Akaashi was glad to listen to Kuroo and Bokuto’s animated retellings of all the messes they had gotten tangled up in since the last time he and Kenma had visited.

It was late by the time Kuroo tried to shush Bokuto’s quiet snoring against Akaashi’s back, flailing his hand out towards them in what looked like a panic. Akaashi looked over to see Kuroo red-faced, staring intently down at Kenma, who was nodding off against his chest, DS held limply above his lap, and he immediately pulled Bokuto’s head against his shoulder to stop his snores. Kuroo slid his hand over his mouth and laid his head back on the couch when Kenma finally settled with a tiny sigh, falling completely still against Kuroo’s chest except for his breathing. Kuroo kind of looked like he was about to cry.

“I really, really missed him,” Kuroo explained softly, still staring up at the ceiling.

Akaashi smiled warmly, feeling Bokuto’s breaths deep and steady against his back as he too slept. “He missed you too. He couldn’t sleep at all last night because he kept thinking about today.”

Kuroo sniffled quietly and ran the back of his hand over his teary eyes, leaning back up to gaze fondly down at Kenma. “Bo missed you a lot too, as he made clear. He’s been really restless the past week or so; I thought about telling him you were coming to maybe put his mind at ease, but I figured he’d last.”

Akaashi’s smile grew ever so slightly, and he turned his head to brush his lips across Bokuto’s temple. The boy stirred, squeezing Akaashi closer to him in his doze before starting to mumble something unintelligible. Akaashi shushed him gently and patted down some of his hair, whispering that they should go to bed.

Bokuto half-stumbled, half-led Akaashi to his bedroom after he was shaken awake and the two bid goodnight to Kuroo. Bokuto collapsed on his bed immediately, and Akaashi changed into pajamas quickly to climb into bed as well, bringing with him the blanket Bokuto had gotten him months before. Bokuto cracked his eyes open when Akaashi squirmed under the sheets with it and started spreading it on top of them.

“’S the blanket I got you?” he yawned.

“Yeah,” Akaashi confirmed. “I had to wash it, so it doesn’t – it doesn’t smell like you anymore, so I thought we could sleep with it so when I took it home it would again.”

Bokuto grinned lazily, throwing his arm around Akaashi and kissing the top of his head. “I love you.”

Though blushing slightly, Akaashi sighed against Bokuto’s chest. “Yeah. Yeah, I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also quick but gigantic thank you to my bff GreenElf322 who helped me edit this fic! If you like kuroken you should definitely go check out the fic she just put out :)))
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
